Wall Of Defence
This is a story made by Mr.invisable. It is about Puzzle-Brandex trying to mine for Dark quaza. Story Wolf and Handle were sent on a mission to see what was going on in the mines of Quatros. The last time someone was mining on that planet, it was almost destroyed. When they got there, they saw lots of creatures, and later a giant wall. When they found the door in the wall, they went in and found a mining operation. The person that was mining was Grandex and Puzzle-Brandex himself. Then Puzzle-Brandex said "With all of this quaza stones we can make more Dark Heroes." Grandex said "Yes sir." Handle said to wolf "Brandex what is he doing here?" Wolf said "you know that guy?" Handle said "No I don't, but I heard about him. He was captured by a for more hero called Zeerock, and in the Breakout, a hero called Puzzle tried to stop him from escaping, but they were both reported missing." Wolf said "How? How did they both get reported missing?" Handle responded "I don't know. It was not in the mission post." Puzzle-Brandex said to both of them "Are you to finished debating, if not then maybe I can help." Wolf said "What's with the mining? Are you looking for your lost watch or something?" Puzzle-Brandex said "I'm not looking for antiques. I'm looking for quaza." "Yeeeeeeeeeeeees, about that, it's not going to happen." Handle said. Puzzle-Brandex said "I'm not asking child!" Then Lightning appeared and said "One More thing, this bike needs some improvements. One More thing put that stuff back Brandex. One More thing you are under arrest." Puzzle-Brandex said "It's nice to see you to Lightning. How long has it been since your team split up? 5 years now." Lightning said "What is it with you and destroying teams." then Lightning hitted him. both Wolf and Handle said "Who are you?" Then Lightning said "I'm James Lightning and you want notes yes, then follow Me." then they went off in the jungle until they sore Junk Retrievers. Grandex said "Hallo there, it looks like you found are plan." Lightning said "You crack-pot. You know you’re not allowed to take stuff that doesn’t belong to you." Grandex said "I'm the crack-pot? Coming from you that’s like saying dogs are heat proof." Wolf said to Handle "Grandex is one of the most wanted, right." Handle said "Yes, he is but he is also a bit loose." Lightning said "A bit loose, a bit, he is completely loose." and then there was a fight. Puzzle-Brandex said "Enough, Grandex come back to that giant wall, now!" Grandex said "Ok, but why now?" Puzzl-Brandex said "We have enough quaza. Let’s go." then they went back to the wall. And Wolf, Handle and Lightning followed them. Then The Moon's Shadow appeared and said "You heroes think it's funny to Es-drop." and there was another fight. Then Serandex said "Moon Shadow, we have what we need let’s get back to the wall." then they went back to the wall. Xigbar said "Well, it looks like the keys want to play cops and robbers." Wolf and Handle said "Why are you here Braig?" Xigbar said "I'm of work, so call me Xigbar. And I was told to help you." Lightning said "We don't need help from a bounty hunter!" Xigbar said "I was told to help you three, so like it or not old coot." then all four of them went to find Puzzle-Brandex. And when they got to the wall they went after Puzzle-Brandex then he said "It looks like you can't let a good hero down, hay Xigbar?" Handle said "Bring the quaza back." Serandex said no. And there was anther fight. Then Puzzle-Brandex said "Ok, you win. Let's head back Dark Heros." then he gave the quaza stones to Handle. Then they head back and Serandex said "Why did you let them get those stones? Not that I question you." Then Puzzle-Brandex said "Who said I gave them all of the stones." Back in the jungle... Wolf said "All the stone are back where they belong." Lightning said "I'll bring the Junk Retrievers back to Junk Yard Plasma." Wolf said Wolf said "This it there environment. You can't just send them to someone as pets!" Handle said "They really live near Makuhero City." Lightning said "Hot-cha, you are correct, They do." Wolf and Handle went back to the Hero Factory were Lightning went to The Junkyard with the Junk Retrievers the end. Characters *Wolf *Handle *Xigbar *Junk Retrievers *James Lightning *Puzzle-Brandex *Grandex *Serandex *The Moon's Shadow